When sharpening drill bits, such as with an abrasive wheel, it is essential that, for a given size drill, both edges are angled away from the tip at the same angle so that the drill will cut into the workpiece straight and true.
Various tool gauges have been described in the art, such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,778,122; 2,547,284; 1,506,618 and 51,248. None of these previously described gauges provide a means whereby the cutting edge of a tool can be checked with a measured section of a scale without using at least one hand to pick up and hold the gauge.